


A Slight Overreaction

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Could be considered crackfic, Drabble, F/M, Fanart Welcome, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Short, Supposed to be funny but idk, Takes place sometime during season 4, That's the last time I try to write when high on sugar, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: (Or The One Time Clark Forgot He Was On Argo.)
Kudos: 5





	A Slight Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short drabble-ish story! Sorry for being inactive oof. This takes place a little after the season 4 crossover. Don't mind the slight OOC-ness, I wrote it while high on sugar. Also, I have no idea if Argo even uses paper, or has the same names for things, so...oof. You could count this as crackfic, I guess?

It started out as a normal day on Argo. Clark and Lois had been staying there for about two months, and were starting to get used to life there. Until Lois heard a scream from downstairs. She rushed to the living room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There's something red coming out of my finger and it kinda hurts and I think I'm dying," Clark half-explained, and half-rambled.

"Okay, slow down. Let me see,"

Meanwhile, Alura walked in.

"I heard something from your and Kal's room. Is everything okay there?"

"Well, apparently, he just got his first paper cut and is overreacting," Lois said.

"Overreacting? I'm supposed to be indestructible! How did this-" he was cut off mid-sentence.

"You forgot? You don't have your powers here. It's been like that for like, two months," Lois pointed out.

"I didn't have my powers for two months and nobody told me?!"

Lois and Alura started laughing.

"What's so funny? This is serious! My life could be in danger right now,"

"There's no source of yellow sunlight here," Alura explained calmly. "So...that means you don't have your powers,"

"...oh," Clark facepalmed. After a moment of silence, Alura turned to him.

"Anyways, let's get you something for that cut," she said, leading him outside.

_J_ _ust wait until Kara hears about this_. Lois thought to herself as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that's the last time I try to write after eating 5 whole coffee cake muffins.


End file.
